


The Lost Toothbrush } Toothbrush

by phxllipham



Series: Bensnavi Month 2020 [2]
Category: In the Heights - Miranda/Hudes
Genre: Benny is five, Bennys just mad at mr rosario and doesnt know how to deal with his emotions, Crying, Emotionally Repressed, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Toothbrush, benny is stressed, not even hurt tbh, seriously i think i have a problem with making benny stressed in my fics, usnavis like wtaf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phxllipham/pseuds/phxllipham
Summary: Benny's lost a toothbrush and Usnavi tries to help.--Trigger Warning (of sorts?); there are mentions of money being tight, mentions of losing jobs, the cutting of wages etc. Basically money talk that I don't really understand, I'm just going by what I've heard relatives say and people in movies. You get the gist.
Relationships: Benny/Usnavi (In the Heights)
Series: Bensnavi Month 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905823
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: bensnavi month 2020





	The Lost Toothbrush } Toothbrush

“Hey, have you seen my toothbrush?” Benny called, poking his head into the bedroom. He was all ready for bed, dressed in a graphic t-shirt and some loose grey sweatpants. Usnavi shook his head as he pulled Bennys green hoodie over his head.

“Haven’t seen it, no. Is it not in the bathroom?” He asked. Benny gave him a look that clearly said ‘are you dumb?’. Usnavi sighed and pushed the hood down, walking towards him and sliding past him. He walked in the bathroom and began to open the cabinet draws. He looked through them, shuffling a few items as Benny watched on, arms crossed over his chest. No sign of the blue toothbrush Benny always used, but Usnavis green one was on the side of the sink where it always was.

Eyebrows furrowed, Usnavi turned back to Benny. “Where did you last put it?”

“Oh, the fridge.”

“Benny-”

“I put it on the side of the sink next to yours! Thats where I always put it! It was there this morning and now it’s gone and I haven’t touched it since!”

Usnavi looked at Benny incredulously and walked towards him, placing a hand on the back of his head and the other on his back. “Hey, hey… why are you getting so upset about a toothbrush?” He rubbed his back and hushed him. His eyes widened as he saw Bennys eyes begin to well with tears.

Seeing Benny on the verge of tears was a tough sight to take in. He was usually so carefree, and Usnavi had only seen Benny cry once. He was at a loss of words, unsure of what to do and awkwardly hugging Benny. And thats when the tears started to fall. Usnavi felt like he was 15 again, comforting a bawling Sonny after he scraped his knee on the sidewalk.

“Shhh, don’t cry.” He gently took Bennys hand and led him into the bedroom, sitting him down the bed. Oh boy, Benny was a sight. His eyes were puffy and he was snivelling like a baby, wiping the tears away with the palm of his hand. If Usnavi wasnt so perplexed, it would have been quite adorable to him as cruel as it sounded. “Why are you crying? It’s just a toothbrush, we can get you a new one.”

Benny shook his head. “No, I lost it and you brought that toothbrush and now you’re going to be mad!”

“Mad? Why would I be mad? Baby, it was 1 dollar from my store, I don’t care about a stupid toothbrush.” He sighed and wiped Bennys tears away with his thumb. “Why don’t you tell me what this is really about, hm?”

In all honesty, the toothbrush wasn’t what Benny was crying about. Of course it wasn’t. But it had acted like a trigger, and now here he was, sobbing like a baby on his boyfriends’ bed at 11 in the night. He was stressed, rightfully so too. The cab company wasnt doing so well, and rumours were going around that Kevin was going to be firing an employee this week. Benny knew that he wasn’t exactly on Kevin’s good side, and he was pretty sure that the unlucky employee would turn out to be him. He couldn’t afford to lose his job.

“I’m going to be fired,” he said weakly. He couldn’t even bring himself to look at Usnavi as he muttered those words. He was ashamed. “I can’t afford to lose my job ‘Navi. Moneys tight as it is, and I want to help you pay Sonny’s college tuition when the time comes. I can’t do that if I don’t have a wage coming through.”

Benny didn't see the look of shock on Usnavi’s face, nor the look of sadness. What he did see, however, (when he finally looked up that is) was the anger on Usnavi’s face. For a moment he thought that Usnavi was mad at him until he pressed a hand against Bennys cheek and pulled him into a gentle kiss.

“Benny, you’re not going to lose your job. I’ve heard the rumours and I spoke to Kevin about it the other day. He’s not firing anybody, but he might have to cut everybody's wage a bit. If it comes to it, you can always come and work in my shop. I’m sure the girls wouldn’t mind you doing a few errands for them either.” Usnavi stroked back Bennys hair and kissed him again. “You won't go without a job. Thats a promise.”

And Usnavi was right. He always was. The next day when Benny went to work they were given the news that their wages were being lowered. Benny tendered his resignation and went to work for Usnavi instead. Sonny’s hours at the shop went down, which he was eternally grateful for. Bennys wage rose, and on top of that, he got to spend whole days with his boyfriend. Usnavi decided that Benny had done so well on his first day there, he gifted him with a blue toothbrush.

And a few other things, if you get what I mean ;)


End file.
